


女王与她的万千后宫  狗编

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女尊 - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu
Summary: 我真的好久没更了…今天写完的时候激动到不行，差点没疯🤣
Relationships: 女王殿下与男宠
Kudos: 16





	女王与她的万千后宫  狗编

*狗篇  
*系列第六编  
*失禁

杰克森身体前倾右手背后递给赛燐莉一份名单，“殿下，这是新的进选名单。”  
赛燐莉抽走他手上名单，上下透彻的看了一遍。她纤长的手指指了指其中一个长相可爱的男孩子，“这位。”她随后妖魅一笑，自言自语道:“今晚又有新的可玩了。”  
杰克森颔首道:“好的殿下。”拿走名单后绅士地关上了门，看了看名单上女王指名的男孩子，兽人？他轻皱了皱眉，抱怨着说:“真是的，殿下总是愿意当个中央空调。”  
下午，丝丝缕缕的阳光透过枝叶射到赛燐莉身子上，落日时而散发着微醺的紫红，时而迸发出橙色的余晖。赛燐莉膝着自己的手臂躺在沙发上，看这美妙绝伦的景象，光芒照耀在她眼眸中，可她却觉得十分柔和，赛燐莉眼中倒映着夕阳，深邃而瑰丽，帘子顺着风摆动，一波一波地荡漾着涟漪。  
赛燐莉觉得她就是死这也值了。  
突然一个不合时宜的敲门声响起。  
“您好？殿下？”清亮的少年音在屋内回响，少年深深地吸了口空气，让甜美醉人的气息充斥在他肺内，还夹杂着咖啡的阵阵醇香。“是谁？怎么不敲门？”赛燐莉继续躺在沙发上，略显慵懒的女王音在房间里响起。“啊啊，实在抱歉，打扰了女王殿下的休息。只是…只是杰克森执事让我来与您共处。”少年有些无措，站在门口泪眼婆娑的看着躺在沙发上的女人，殊不知这样子的他看起来惹人怜爱极了。  
“杰克森？行吧，我回来再找他算账，但眼下最重要的是宠幸你这个小美人啊。”少年听后有些茫然，呆呆地看着赛燐莉走到他面前擦拭他眼角的泪水，又互相交换了一个甜甜的舌吻。赛燐莉舔舐着他的唇角，卷起他的舌头互相传递对方的热度，扫过他的牙关，不留余地地战略了他口腔的所有地方。kiss结束赛燐莉看了看眼前这个可口的男孩子，“雅安对吗？”少年点了点头，湿漉漉的眼眸眨巴着。“雅安，你的兽耳和尾巴呢？”雅安身体微微颤抖，随后摇身一变变出了耳朵和身后毛绒绒的尾巴。“真好看。”赛燐莉边抚摸着他的尾巴，边夸赞道。  
雅安紧咬着下唇，咬紧牙关不让呻吟漏出去。突然赛燐莉摸到他的尾巴根部，他尖叫着身体剧烈跳动，晶莹的诞水顺着唇角流泻下来。  
“这么快就高潮了？”她摸了摸雅安的那处，布料湿了一大片。她看着他害羞的样子笑道:“晚上再折腾你。”  
说着让雅安从自己身上下来，又依依不舍地舔舐着他的唇角。“让杰克森给你安排一个房间，先好好休息。”媚眼如丝，那一双勾魂的眸子直直地盯着雅安。雅安呆滞地点了点头，赛燐莉看着他一笑，随后让杰克森进来将他带走，并嘱咐了杰克森几句。  
杰克森会会意也就没再多说些什么，领着男孩走了。  
赛燐莉头一次见到这么特别的男性，长相不是那么出众，但也并非不俊美。给她的第一印象是冒冒失失，但正是这一大特点更加彰显他的可爱。她所遇到的男性，不是特别知性，便是特别可爱。他是有些呆萌，但也同样是喜欢的类型。  
思绪混乱，赛燐莉也就不打算干些什么了，等着夜晚的光临。

到了侍奉的时间  
等赛燐莉进了他的房间，他还在床上熟睡。  
赛燐莉轻轻地走到他旁边，凑近了，他的气息微弱而均匀。长长的睫毛垂下，高挺的鼻梁，诱惑的红唇让人想一吻芳泽。赛燐莉凑到他耳畔往里面吹了口热气道:“再不起来，就被赶出去了哦？”  
少年依然睡得踏实，赛燐莉抿了抿嘴，思绪了一会。她将他抱起来，放到了椅子上，然后用准备好的捆绑红绳为他绑了个花式的，紧接着拿出SM套装，眼罩戴上了，粉红的项圈套在脖子上，铁链的另一边由赛燐莉掌控着，桃红的鞭子被她拿在手中把玩。少年瘦弱的身体看起来那么不堪一击，赛燐莉挥挥鞭子，“啪”一下打在他雪白的大腿上，留下一道明显的红痕。  
雅安吃痛的叫了一声，鞭子的疼痛让他醒了过来，一片黑暗，什么也看不见。他发现身体动弹不得，脖子被什么东西套住了，勒得紧紧的让人窒息。少年快要哭了，声音夹杂着哭腔挣扎道:“放开我！是谁…呜……嗯！”还未等说完，赛燐莉吻了上去，撬开他的牙关，很轻松地闯了进去。“放呜……开……嗯……我……呜呜呜……不、要……嗯啊，怎么会……有感觉嗯啊啊啊”缓缓地一颗泪珠顺着脸庞流了下来，赛燐莉将它夺去，纤细的手将他的眼罩褪去，赛燐莉略过他的眼睛，略去眼泪。“是我。不要哭了。”她揉揉他的头，安慰着。雅安眨巴着眼睛，长长的睫毛湿漉漉的，眼睛刚梨花带雨地哭过，红红的。他用手背擦拭了眼泪，“我被你吓哭了……我刚才好害怕”赛燐莉见状立刻心疼了起来，捏了捏他的脸，“不会再这样让你害怕了。”  
雅安点了点头，给了她一个干净的微笑。“那我继续给你戴上了？”赛燐莉挑挑眉，手放在眼罩上作势要往下滑。少年犹豫了一会，轻轻点点头。赛燐莉笑了笑，将眼罩又给他戴上了。  
虽说是确定了面前的人，但一片黑暗还是隐约的害怕。少年吞了吞口水，等待着女人的临幸。赛燐莉从房间的小黑盒中拿出震动棒，打开了开关试试效果。雅安听到近处的嗡嗡声警觉了起来，“女、女王殿下？”正鼓捣着手里的小玩意的赛燐莉听到雅安的声音抬起头，看着被捆绑的少年，一字一字说着:“要叫主、人哦。”她嘴角浮着笑意。少年试探性的叫了声:“主人……”耳尖染上了绯红。“真乖呢。”女人走过来抚了抚他的头发，“作为奖励，我要给你这个。”女人缓缓蹲下，嘴角露出一抹邪笑，手里的震动棒逐渐靠近已经鼓起来的一团，接着碰上。少年嘴中泄出几声呻吟，震动棒抨击着少年的敏感点，给予激烈的刺激。纤细的手将他裤子褪下，连带着内裤一起，里面勃起的东西跳了出来，挺立着。震动棒开到了中档，震动的频率加大，少年的呻吟更加娇媚，手中的鞭子再次狠狠落到了腿上，道道红痕看起来触目惊心。“嗯嗯嗯！！！”雅安尖叫着射了出来，前面的白浊喷了好几股，然后又瘫软了下来。  
赛燐莉轻皱了皱眉，像是在抱怨他未免也太快了，但毕竟也很刺激，快一点也是应该的…高潮后的雅安垂着头，大口大口地喘息着，脸上绯红一片，迷离的眼神，眼眸里盛满了情欲。“主人～哈…呼……”  
他又仰起头，眼前黑暗一片。嘴角微微翘起，似笑非笑。赛燐莉挑了挑眉，有点玩腻了似的用裹着丝袜的美足踢了踢少年已经瘫软下去的东西。又像大多足控本子一样玩弄着那一团，趾头像缠绕的藤蔓盘绕着一步步登顶，登顶后歇了半歇用着薄薄的一层丝袜摩挲着敏感的g头，时不时打打擦边球蹭蹭马眼。惹出了雅安的阵阵呻吟。  
赛燐莉皱皱眉，假捂着耳朵，装腔作势道：“吵死了。”雅安顿了顿，立刻用上齿咬住下唇。但不料赛燐莉脚下的力气又重了几分，愣是将男根弯成了一个弧度。他忍不住了，支离破碎的呻吟脱口而出。  
“啊…真是吵死了！”赛燐莉假装因他的声音而恼火，手中摆弄着口球。“看来应该让你安静一下了。”说着将口球为他戴上，这下安静了。  
“？？！组…忍？…呜”少年的嘴被迫呈现出一个O型，含着口球说出来的话含糊不清，但也能大约猜出一些意思来。赛燐莉看着他这副样子，身子不禁有些战栗，是兴奋的战栗。她的脸因为兴奋而变得有些红，他这副样子好像催情药，引诱着她一步步对他做着危险的事情。  
“你知道吗？你现在这副样子真的很诱人诶？如果我现在把你丢在肮脏的小巷里，肯定会有女人来上你的。会把你弄的乱七八糟的，保不准可能还让你怀上。她们这些人可是很久都没有发泄过了哦？”赛燐莉勾着嘴角，是那种危险的笑。  
少年害怕了。他那一刻颤抖了。  
“求您！求求您不要把我抛弃！我…真的不想……求您不要把我交给她们，我愿意为您做任何事……只求您不要把我抛弃……求求您了……”少年几乎放下了所有的尊严来求她，那颤抖的声音带着抽泣和说不清的难受。他真的不想要被那些人肏。泪珠从他白皙的脸颊上滑过，留下来一道痕迹。  
许久，赛燐莉都没给他一个回答。这让雅安更加陷入在了崩溃之中。无声的抽泣，安静的房间，崩溃的心理。“可以。”  
雅安突然之间停止了抽泣，他小心翼翼地问了句：“抱歉…我，我没听见…对不起……您可以再说一遍吗…对不起…”因为害怕被抛弃的心理更加重复了道歉的话。赛燐莉脸上浮现出病态的笑来，这真是非常的可爱呢…手不知不觉便攀上了他纤细的如同天鹅颈一般的脖子，合拢了。指节弯曲着用力，看着他越发呼吸困难，像没了水的鱼儿奋力挣扎，呼吸越来越薄弱。他现在只觉得自己快要死了，原来，窒息是一件这么痛苦的事。他被激出了生理眼泪，脸上泛起了红，紧皱着眉头，身体颤抖着。他紧紧的抓着赛燐莉的胳膊，发出了断断续续的声音：“主…主人…”  
霎那间，赛燐莉仿佛惊醒般放开了紧掐着他脖子的手，看着他愣了好一会。  
雅安得到了释放，他急喘着，手放在脖子上干咳。一副楚楚可怜的样子。  
意识到自己做了什么之后的赛燐莉蹙着眉看着雅安，我…刚才怎么了？就好像有人在控制我的意识，操纵着我这个人偶。赛燐莉伸出手想要看看他的脖子，却被雅安有意无意地躲掉了。“你没事吧…”  
他没作声，只是点点头。赛燐莉也知道刚才自己的行为导致他对自己产生了些许害怕，她轻声道：“你要是害怕我的话我大可现在就走，不用强迫自己。”说完后也不见他有什么反应，只是一直低着头坐在椅子上。许久，赛燐莉轻叹了口气，正要离开房间。  
“主…主人，别走。”一只温暖的手拽住她的胳膊，想挽留住她小声道。她回眸一看，一直低头的雅安正面色潮红的慢慢抬起头来注视着她。  
她的心好像被什么东西给击中了。  
赛燐莉转过身来，笑着看着面前这个可爱的男孩子。“怎么了？”  
“求…求您肏我！求您肏肏贱狗的骚逼！”  
她的心好像再次被什么东西给击中了。  
……

事后  
床单上满是精液，emm还有一滩尿液。

雅安：在女王大人面前失禁了…好害羞…  
赛燐莉：可爱！不过他好像喜欢窒息？  
雅安：呃，是有那么一点啦。（捂脸）

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好久没更了…今天写完的时候激动到不行，差点没疯🤣


End file.
